gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Online DMCA Notification Guidelines
(see) Gaia Page DMCA Notification Guidelines DMCA Notification Guidelines Digital Millennium Copyright Act Compliance. It is Gaia's policy to respond to notices of alleged infringement that comply with the Digital Millennium Copyright Act. If you are a copyright owner or an agent thereof, and you believe that any content hosted on Gaia Online infringes your copyrights, you may submit a notification pursuant to the Digital Millennium Copyright Act ("DMCA") by providing Gaia's Designated Copyright Agent with the following information in writing: 1. A physical or electronic signature of a person authorized to act on behalf of the owner of an exclusive right that is allegedly infringed; 2. Identification of the copyrighted work claimed to have been infringed, or, if multiple copyrighted works on Gaia Online are covered by a single notification, a representative list of such works at Gaia Online; 3. Identification of the material that is claimed to be infringing or to be the subject of infringing activity and that is to be removed or access to which is to be disabled, and information reasonably sufficient to permit Gaia to locate the material; 4. Information reasonably sufficient to permit Gaia to contact the complaining party, such as an address, telephone number, and, if available, an electronic mail address at which the complaining party may be contacted; 5. A statement that the complaining party has a good faith belief that use of the material in the manner complained of is not authorized by the copyright owner, its agent, or the law (for example, "I am under the good faith belief that the use of the copyrighted content that is identified herein is not authorized by the copyright owner, its agent, or the law."); and 6. A statement that the information in the notification is accurate, and under penalty of perjury, that the complaining party is authorized to act on behalf of the owner of an exclusive right that is allegedly infringed (for example, "I swear, under penalty of perjury, that the information in this notification is accurate and that I am the copyright owner, or authorized to act on behalf of the copyright owner, of the copyright(s) that is allegedly infringed by the aforementioned content."). Gaia's Designated Copyright Agent to receive notifications of claimed infringement can be reached as follows: Attention: Copyright Agent at PO Box 612680, San Jose, CA 95161-2680 or by email at copyright@gaiaonline.com. For clarity, only DMCA notices should go to the Gaia Designated Copyright Agent. Any other feedback, comments, requests for technical support or other communications should be directed to Gaia customer service through our Help Center. You acknowledge that if you fail to comply with all of the requirements of this section, your DMCA notice may not be valid. Please note that under Section 512(f) of the DMCA, any person who knowingly materially misrepresents that material or activity is infringing may be subject to liability. Disclaimer & Copyrights: AniHQ, GAIA Interactive Inc, Studio XD, and all affiliated developers of GAIA Online will not be held responsible for (1) any content generated by GAIA Online users/members or (2) content that exists through any links posted on the GAIA Online website. AniHQ, GAIA Online and all images associated with GAIA Online are © Copyright 2003 - 2014 Gaia Interactive, Inc. All Rights Reserved.